iracingfandomcom-20200214-history
IRacing Motorsport Terms: B Terms
B Terms: ;# Backmarker : A slower car, usually in the process of being lapped by the leaders. It is sometimes a derogatory term. : 2. Back Out : When a driver takes his foot off the gas pedal (all the way or part way), he "backs out" or "lifts off." : 3. Balance : When a car doesn't tend to over-steer or under-steer, but goes around the racetrack as if its on rails, it's said to be in balance. : 4. Bandwidth : The amount of data that can be transmitted in a fixed amount of time. ; 5. Banking : A.) The angle at which a track inclines towards the outside of a corner or from the lower to the higher side of a straight, also referred to as camber, more so when modest or negative, B.) a corner that inclines towards the outside or C.) an earth bank where spectators sit or stand. : 6. Berm : Raised sections of asphalt or cement which runs along the inside and/or outside of a turn, usually painted colors to offset it from the track. Primarily used at apexes and track-out points as a driver’s aid. ; 7. The Big One : A large pileup during a stock car race involving up to 30 cars. The term is largely reserved for restrictor plate racing at Daytona and Talladega. : 8. Bite : The amount of traction that a race car has at the rear wheels. Adjustments can be made to the car that puts more "bite" into the rear tires by adding weight or wedge to the car. ; 9. Black Flagged : To be ordered to the pits or penalty box, due to a rules infraction or unsafe car (loose parts, smoking, dropping fluid, etc.). A black flag is shown to the car that has to stop. Also known as "being posted". ; 10. Blend line : The painted line defining the exit from pit lane where it rejoins the race track. It prevents emerging race cars from driving into race traffic travelling past the pits. Competitors are penalised for crossing the blend line, ensuring cars have attained full racing speed before rejoining the race. 11. Blind turn A turn in which the driver cannot see the apex or track-out until it is reached. Sometimes due to elevation changes, but can also be due to visual obstructions such as Armco, tire walls, or other barriers. 12. Blip The Throttle To tap the accelerator pedal when downshifting in order to match the revolutions of the engine to the revolutions of the transmission to keep the drive wheels rotating smoothly. ; 13. Blower : supercharger (occasionally turbocharger); in '90s, generally grouped as "power adder" with turbocharger and nitrous. ; 14. Blown : A.) An engine that is supercharged (i.e. a "blown" V8 is a supercharged V8) B.) An engine that has suffered catastrophic failure, is no longer running, or has sustained irreparable damage (i.e. "Looks like #21 has a blown engine...his race is over"). ; 15. Blowover : flipping of a car or boat, due to excessive air under the chassis or hull, respectively. ; 16. Bottoming, Bottoming out : When the bottom of the chassis hits the track. ; 17. Box : A mostly-European term used to by people on the pit wall to tell a driver to come into the pitlane for a pitstop. "Box this lap!" ; 18. Bump and run : A move with origins in stock car racing, where a trailing car intentionally bumps the car in front in an attempt to pass. ; 19. Burnout : Performed to heat the tires up for better traction. It is also used in stock car racing typically to celebrate a race win. ; 20. Buschwhacker : (NASCAR) A driver who regularly races in the first tier NASCAR series, the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, who makes guest or semi-regular appearances racing in the second-tier NASCAR Xfinity Series. The term was named originally for then sponsor of the second-tier series Anheuser-Busch brewery. Claim Jumper was a reference to second-tier sponsor Nationwide Insurance (2008–14), and Signal Pirate references current second-tier sponsor Comcast Xfinity. ; 21. Bye : Allows a driver to advance to the next stage or heat of an event, without competing, when there are uneven numbers entered. Commonly used in speedway, drag racing and drifting. Category:IRacing Motorsport Terms: B Terms